villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is the main antagonist of the Resident Evil series via video games up until his downfall in Resident Evil 5. Specifically, he is the main antagonist of Resident Evil, one of the two secondary antagonists in Resident Evil 0 (the other being William Birkin) a background antagonist in Resident Evil 4, a major antagonist in Resident Evil: Code Veronica X, the main antagonist of Resident Evil 5, and a posthumous antagonist in Resident Evil 6. He is also the main protagonist in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Even after his death, Wesker still has posthumous influences in Resident Evil 6, especially on his illegimate son, Jake Muller, who unknowingly carried his father's dark legacy which would later be used by Carla Radames to produce C-Virus. Therefore, Wesker is arguably the central antagonist of almost the entire Resident Evil game franchise so far. He also has a sister named Alex Wesker. Personality Albert Wesker is very power-hungry, traitorous, manipulative, sadistic, and calculating individual who seeks power and dominance over everything. It is implied that his personality was largely stemmed from his being raised as part of Spencer's Project Wesker. He is a skilled, competent, and resourceful schemer, constantly plotting to achieve his own goals and everything he does is meant to serve his purposes. Wesker works constantly behind the scenes, often using others to do his dirty work for him. He maintains a calm, collected, and enthusiastic manner most of the time and is always looking to payback anyone who wrongs him. Wesker is able to manipulate others to work for him, but doesn't care for anyone except himself, as noted to by his betrayal of his S.T.A.R.S Unit and Excella. He believes that he is destined to be the god of a new world, one that he would create by purifying the current one. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Wesker makes an appearance as a playable character in both Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and it's Ultimate edition. He is also one of the secondary antagonists in said game. Wesker also appears as one of four characters that Galactus had selected as heralds. The others are Akuma, Dormammu, and Dr. Doom. Before any of the three selected characters can fight Galactus, Galactus will summon one of the four heralds with a one in four chance of Albert Wesker being one of the heralds. About ten seconds later, a second herald will join. Wesker can also join as the second herald, if the first herald is either Dormammu or Doctor Doom. However, if the Akuma was selected as the first herald, Wesker will not participate as the second herald. Ending After Wesker managed to defeat Galactus, he somehow managed to capture certain characters from both the Marvel and Capcom roster. He hope that he can use them for more test and to become more powerful. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Thanks to his injecting himself with that prototype virus, Wesker's strength is so much that he can throw large missiles with one hand, lift steel girders off his body, and kill a B.O.W. with one strike. Wesker seems to take great pleasure in demonstrating his power so as to intimidate his foes. *'Superhuman Speed': Wesker has superhuman speed, and agility. Wesker's speed and reflexes are perhaps his most notable abilities since they allow him to dodge bullets at almost point blank range, perform short dashes of speed faster than the brain could comprehend, giving him the appearance of teleporting, and leap great heights. *'Superhuman Endurance': A rocket exploding in his hands only incapacitated Wesker for a moment, thousands of pounds of steel falling on him from a few stories dazed him for a few seconds. He also has very high amounts of superhuman stamina as well. *'Accelerated Healing': The injection gave him accelerated healing abilities. He healed from his face getting hideously burned within minutes. When the Tyrant killed him in the mansion, the virus took immediate effect, as he regenerated from the fatal injuries within a few minutes. Even a bullet to the face cannot kill him. **'Superhuman Longevity': His physiology also appears to have stopped from physically aging & renders him nearly-immortal with his "healing factor". The "healing factor" can also resurrect him as long as most of his body remains intact. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Despite Wesker mainly relying on his superhuman strength, speed & greatly-accelerated healing, he is a highly skilled gunman & military tactician from his days as a S.T.A.R.S. member and keeps his Samurai Edge pistol holstered with him at all times, since Wesker never, never, lets his guard down. Also, even without the enhancements of his virus, Wesker is an extremely skilled martial artist, much more enough to go toe-to-toe with a Tyrant Super-Soldier. *'Genius-Level Intellect': He is a natural prodigy in science, bio-engineering, chemistry, virology, military strategies & other form so technological abilities. Wesker was a very fit, cunning, and intelligent person even before enhancement, having once been a top researcher for Umbrella before deciding to join the Umbrella Security Division as head of the force, and later, the special forces. ''Resident Evil'' Film Series History Long ago, Wesker personally murdered James Marcus, the original founder of the Umbrella Corporation under Dr. Isaac's orders. 17 months before the T-Virus Apocalypse, Wesker attended a meeting where Dr. Isaacs told his plan of "cleansing" a dying Earth from overpopulation and global warming by starting an Apocalypse in order to kill most of humanity, but keeping all the Umbrella employees and high command alive, with the vast majority of the put under cry-stasis inside the H.I.V.E, which acted as a Noah's Ark for them. The rest operated around the world. Because Wesker was the only one who held the highest level of authority amongst the Umbrella Employees who were not to be put under cryo-statis, he became the "acting" head of the Umbrella Corporation until Dr. Alexander Isaacs' return. Albert Wesker also appears in the Resident Evil film series, where he serves as the one of the main antagonists, although he doesn't appear until Resident Evil: Extinction. In Resident Evil: Extinction, he appears as a hologram in a board of directors of meeting to discuss the works of Dr. Sam Isaacs, a clone of Dr. Alexander Isaacs. He then physically appears as the main antagonist in Resident Evil: Afterlife. In Resident Evil: Afterlife, he was attacked at his Tokyo underground headquarters by Alice and her army of armed ninjutsu clones. Despite the many deaths of Japanese Umbrella Soldiers, the attack was a failure and Wesker escapes on an armored Umbrella Jet before destroying it with a powerful contingency bomb. However, the real Alice was already in the plane and confronts him. He injects her an antivirus to depower her and revels that he himself has take the T-Virus to gain superhuman strength, speed, endurance and regeneration. All this while the unpiloted plane crashed and they both escaped. He was then confronted by Alice and her allies at the Arcadia, where he secretly captures survivors for experimentation and to sustain his unstable powers via cannibalism. Alice manages to defeat and seemingly kill him. He regenerates and escapes.'' '' He then appears as the supporting protagonist in Resident Evil: Retribution as he teams up with Alice to help her escape an Umbrella facility at the Antarctic and help her stop the Red Queen. He is successful and manages to have her brought to the White House, where he and his armies have made a stronghold. He pretends to restore Alice's superhuman abilities and presumably demands her help against the oncoming attack my mutated monsters. In the next and final installment; Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, it is revealed he betrayed her, thus returning as the secondary antagonist in this film. He heads over to the H.I.V.E and takes control over the A.I., to use the security systems against Alice and her allies. He then reawakens his master, and the co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation, Dr. Alexander Isaacs from cryo-statis. It is then revealed that he is a member of Umbrella's High Command and a personal subordinate to Dr. Alexander Isaacs. As an employee of the Umbrella Corporation, the Red Queen cannot harm him and has to protect him. When the other co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation, Alicia Marcus, fires him his protection is removed and the Red Queen slams a large door on him which fatally wounds him and severes his limb. Alice leaves a detonator in his hands, so when he dies out from massive blood loss, he will drop the detonator and the H.I.V.E will be destroyed. He tries to beg Alicia Marcus for help, but she only pities him and says he's dying already and encourages him to "get on with it". He soon dies out and drops the detonator, destroying the H.I.V.E, Umbrella's High Command, tens of thousands people in cry-statis, Alicia Marcus and himself, this ending the Umbrella Corporation for good. Abilities *'Superhuman Abilities': Upon taking a variant of the T-Virus, he displays a massive increase in his physical attributes, most notably his speed and regeneration. While his superhuman abilities were unstable at first, the time when Alice use a knife stained with her blood to impale his forehead might have stabilized his condition. At some points he did display his red glowing cat-like eyes. **'Super Strength': He used his enhanced physical strength to overpower Alice and her allies in combat a number of times. **'Super Speed': He moves and performs athletic and parkour maneuvers so fast, that he appears to be teleporting. He is capable of dodging bullets at alarming speeds and even sees high caliber bullets fired in slow motion. **'Healing Factor': The T-virus can also regenerate the dead cells in his body. He has regenerated from several ballistic wounds and massive brain damage in mere minutes without scarring. Oddly, he could not heal from a severed limb's massive blood loss. *'High Intelligence': He is a master of manipulation, using his skills to bring Alice to an ambush at the White House. His even a masterful escape artist. He is also a highly talented survivor. **'Leadership': He is a remarkable and charismatic leader, being able to lead Umbrella on behalf of Dr. Alexander Isaacs as well s unite many officials at the White House for war. **'Martial Artist'; He is also a skilled combatant and marksman. Quotes *"Ya gotta love Barry! He must really be afraid of Umbrella." *"Jill and Barry together... in Hell!" *"Sure I'm not Human anymore, but just look at the power I've gained!" *"I don't know where you get your confidence, Chris." *"Let's just say I'm a ghost... coming back to haunt your dear brother." (Wesker revealing himself to Claire Redfield) *"The only thing that can defeat power, is more power." *"Chris, it appears that our fates are forever interwined." *"Time to take this Virus out for a test drive." *"Nobody's perfect. Not even you, Lisa." *"We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama. Then you will learn of the history...I will write for this world." *"Your lack of creativity disappoints me. I expected more from you." *"Isn't this one big, family reunion." *"Your future hinges upon this fight!" *"You're merely postponing the inevitable!" *"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile... No more games Chris, I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer." *"The right to be a god? You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truely capable of being a god, deserves that right. The right...with Uroboros, I have that right." *"Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance." *"Let me clarify something for you, Chris. I don't think of myself as a King. No, I'm a god! And even Kings bow down to Gods." *"Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." *"Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere, ensuring complete global saturation." *"I don't need anyone else! I have Uroboros!" *"The entire world will be infected. A new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator!" *"You'll pay for that!" *"The Human race requires judgement!" *"You haven't changed." *"Let's finish this!" *"Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long!" *"CCCCHHHHRIIISS!!!!" (Wesker's last words) *"It was in your best interest to assist me!" *"You failed me!" *"Worthless!" *"How is this possible!?" *"Your assistance is required!" *"I believe I should thank you, Spencer." *"Good teamwork." *"Show yourself!" *"You're getting better!" *"You will give me an egg!" Trivia *Wesker has the most appearances throughout the Resident Evil series, appearing in seven games in total. *IGN cited Wesker as number three on their Top 10 Most Memorable Villains, saying that "Res Evil fans know that when Wesker shows up, trouble isn't far behind." *In one of the endings in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Wesker's eyes are seen as the normal blue instead of burning with cat like slits, though this may be a production error. *In Resident Evil 5: The Mercenaries and the Versus Mode, Wesker had a move called "Tiger Uppercut", named after a move used by Sagat, as well as one called the "Jaguar Kick", named after one used by Sagat's apprentice, Adon, who are both from another popular Capcom series, Street Fighter. *Jake Muller, one of the playable characters in Resident Evil 6, is revealed to be Wesker's biological son. He shares his father's special blood type which holds a vaccine for the new C-Virus being used in a global bio-terrorist attack, though unlike Wesker, Muller himself is not evil and in fact one of the good guys, albeit initially an anti-hero. This is referenced by Piers Nivans in Resident Evil 6, claiming "That's irony for you. A man who spent his entire life trying to destroy the world. Now, his son is the only one who can save it." *Wesker's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 theme is a remix of Wind of Madness, his second boss theme from Resident Evil 5. **Although he and Doctor Doom were the main antagonists of the game, their alliance awakened the true main villain. *Adam D. Clarke (who voice Ozwell E. Spencer) compared Wesker and Spencer's relationship to that of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, respectively. *Wesker's ending in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a reference to Marvel Zombies. *Wesker's voice, more specifically Richard Waugh's rendition of his voice, was based on Shere Khan from the animated Disney film, The Jungle Book. **His voice, more specifically DC Douglas and Peter Jessop's rendition of his voice, was also based on the late British singer and actor David Bowie. *In Umbrella Corps, occasionally Wesker's voice can be heard during the results screen. It should be noted that D.C. Douglas, Wesker's current voice actor, also voices the player in that game. **D.C. Douglas also implied that Wesker is connected to the events of Resident Evil 7 on his twitter posts. *Wesker was ranked #1 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Capcom Villains. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Rivals Category:Pawns Category:God Wannabe Category:Master of Hero Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Provoker Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Saboteurs Category:Extortionists Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonists Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Spy Category:Hypocrites Category:Monster Master Category:Mutated Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Internet Villains